


Help Wanted by Jebiwonkenobi [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Help Wanted by Jebiwonkenobi read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Nice things begin to happen to Derek Hale and it kind of freaks him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Wanted by Jebiwonkenobi [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Help Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533677) by [Jebiwonkenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebiwonkenobi/pseuds/Jebiwonkenobi). 



**Title** : Help Wanted  
 **Author** : Jebiwonkenobi  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Character** : Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Nice things begin to happen to Derek Hale and it kind of freaks him out.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/533677)  
**Length** 1:36:08  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Help%20Wanted%20by%20Jebiwonkenobi.mp3.zip)


End file.
